Letters for Sookie
by hireable
Summary: While Bill is away Sookie starts to receive love letters from Eric
1. Chapter 1

The letters started arriving days after Bill went on his trip to Seattle. She had been dreaming of Eric ever since he had tricked her into taking his blood in Dallas. These were not ordinary dreams but incredibility erotic scenes playing out in her subconscious. She often woke with a start, covered in a light sweat and remembering every detail.

Sookie found the first letter tucked inside the cupboard that she keep her coffee - a heavy cream envelope that felt like a soft velvet as she ran her fingers over it. There was no name on the outside, but she knew it was for her. It couldn't have been there long - it wasn't there when she made coffee yesterday morning. She laid it carefully on the counter as she made coffee - she couldn't think without it. The hot water dripped through the grounds filling the kitchen with the wonderful aroma. She turned the envelope over, there was a wax seal. It was heavy and bold and looked like a hammer. Eric.

Sookie grabbed a knife from the drawer and slid it under the seal - it was too beautiful to just snap the seal and tear open. Inside was a heavy card stock with the same smooth texture.

_Lover,_

_I find my rest penetrated with thoughts of you.  
The blue of your eyes shine like the deepest waters of the ocean.  
How I could get lost in them for an eternity._

_In your eyes I experience all of the elements of the universe.  
I so relish the fire when your angry,  
the water when your sad,  
the air when your lost in your dreams  
and the earth when you are undone with passion._

_E_

Sookie felt herself getting warm, fanning herself with the card. It was so unexpected, so tender, so lovely. Not at all what she would have expected from him. No demands, no pressure, no arrogance that she had come to expect from the Sheriff. As the card passed her nose, she picked up his sent - like the woods with a hint of amber. Why did life have to be so complicated. Sookie poured a cup of coffee and read it again and again. Her coffee was now cold, she carefully slipped in back into the envelope, holding it to her breast - she walked into her bedroom tucking it carefully into the shoe box that held all of her mementos, including the bullet she sucked from Eric's chest.

That night Sookie dreamed of Eric again. This time they were settled in the bath together and she was tucked into Eric's chest. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, slowing pulling it over to the side. His left arm curled around and cupped her breast. She reached up her small hand and putting it over his, gently caressing his fingers. He kissed her neck at base of her ear and between each kiss he whispered the words that she had read this morning. Her heart sped up, she was so turned on and Eric knew it. His had slipped down between her legs ...

Sookie awoke with a start - she slammed her tight little fists against the bed. It had been so real, what was he doing to her!

The next week went by with no word from Bill and nothing from Eric. Each night the dream replayed, each time Eric whispering the tender words of his letter to her and his large hand starting to slip across her nub. And each time she awoke, frustrated and confused.

On the 9th morning she found the second letter. This time it was sitting underneath her hairbrush in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie held the envelope to her nose and sniffed. She sighed, of course it was from Eric. The same heavy paper and wax seal as the first one. Sookie went into the kitchen to get a knife to open it. She crawled back onto her bed and slid the heavy card stock out, it was another love letter in his elegant handwriting.

_Lover_

_Your ripe lips intrude my every contemplation.  
I long to trace them with my finger tips, feeling your moist breath falling across.  
I want nothing more than to caress them with mine.  
How I yearn to taste them, capture them, flick my tongue across them._

_Will they be tart like ripe berries or be sweet like the vanilla fog that surrounds you?  
Will I ever find out?  
Will I ever know the sweet caress of them on my lips, my cheeks, my neck?  
Or shall I go to my final death never knowing your honeyed embrace._

_E_

She closed her eyes and lied back in her bed. She brought her fingers to her lips, tracing them - what would Eric's touch be like? Sighing deeply, she put the card back in envelope and tucked it under her pillow. She glanced over at her alarm clock and realised that she had been sitting there in a trance for an hour. She jumped up and got ready for work not wanting to be late.

She pulled another double shift and was completely exhausted when she got home. After quick shower she slid into bed and reached back under her pillow for the latest letter. She read it again and left it on her night table, slipping into a fretful sleep.

It was a new dream this time. They were in an aspen grove, Sookie was laying back on a soft blanket with hundreds of candles around them. Eric was laying beside her, resting his hand against her ribcage, just under her breasts. He was slowing rubbing circles and whispering his letter to her. Sookie reached over and caressed his face, running her fingers over his lips. He captured her finger sucking and rolling his tongue around the tip. Sookie whimpered, feeling herself getting turned on by his words and his talented mouth. Taking her hand back she pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him. His strong hands reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her tighter to him. He was already hard and she ground herself against him knowing he could feel how hot she was. He sat up wrapping his arms around her and she grabbed his face pulling him to her, their lips gently touching. She kissed him more intently and opened her mouth to him, letting her tongue search for his. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, not needing anything more. He sighed and said "so sweet, so soft." She moaned into his mouth and said "Tell me again". Eric gently rolled her onto her back, whispering in her ear "Your ripe lips intrude ..." while his hand slipped down to her mound.

Sookie awoke with start, tangled in her sheets. Not again! She new this new dream was just because of the latest letter but she was left hot and bothered again. Why did it have to be Eric - why couldn't she dream of Bill. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to, she went into the kitchen picking up the phone and called Bill's cell - partly out of guilt and partly out of loneliness. She got his voice mail. At least she got to hear his voice. She sighed and left a message "Bill, its me honey. Just wanted to say I missed you, call when you can." She hung up the phone and realised that she didn't tell him that she loved him.

She grabbed a glass of water and padded back to the bedroom. Slipping back under the covers she focused her thoughts on Bill and recalled the night they had sex in the cemetery. The night she didn't know if he had met his final death in the fire. He was all vampire that night, taking her hard and fast, ripping her clothing away. She slipped her hands under her t-shirt and started rubbing her breasts, slowly rolling her nipples between her fingers and pulling on them. Her right hand slid into her shorts and panties. She slipped one finger over her clit already wet. She struggled out of her panties and shorts, opening her legs wider. Slipping two fingers from her other hand inside herself, she gently slid them in and out. She continued stroking her clit side to side, harder and faster. She was so close. She closed her eyes and returned her thoughts to Bill pounding into her, his fangs out, against the hard earth. Just as she pushed herself over the edge the face behind her eyelids changed to Eric's and she moaned his name. Mad at herself for thinking of Eric instead of Bill, she grabbed her shorts and panties off the floor and slipped them back on. Sookie rolled onto her side and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The days crawled. Bill still hadn't returned her call. Why hadn't he come home yet or called her. Eric would probably know but there was no way she was going anywhere near him. Sookie focused on work, doing double shifts whenever Sam asked. She had gotten short with Hoyt when is asked if Vampire Bill would be back soon. She could see in his head that she had hurt his feelings. People at the bar eventually stopped asking her about him. When she wasn't working, she turned her attention to the house - cleaning every surface trying to physically exhaust herself. Each night she fell into bed worn out, hoping not to dream But she did each night and every time it was of Eric. It took all her willpower not to slip her hands between her legs and moan Eric's name. And every morning when she awoke, she guiltily scanning her house for another letter from him.

It was another 9 days since the last letter and she woke wondering up if today would be the day. Would he really be that predictable, why every 9 days? But she didn't want to get her hopes up, she was already pitying herself for Bill cutting her off. She rolled out of bed and went to make coffee. She opened the fridge for the cream and tucked next to the eggs was another heavy envelope.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the cream and her letter out of the fridge, Sookie gently put the envelope on the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. He didn't disappoint her, whatever unknown pattern he was following, her letter was waiting for her. She took her coffee into the living room and sat and slowly opened it.

_Lover_

_I feel your dreams, the sweet torture of our love building but never a release.  
Your driving me into madness.  
I ache for your touch, your heat, your scent.  
I would come to your bed and never leave.  
I would kiss you a thousand times and never need one in return.  
I long to worship you, honor you.  
Even in my rest I feel your need._

_I sit here night after night desperate for a hint of vanilla, a blond curl, a white dress.  
Don't you understand how much I want, I need?_

_When will you release me from this madness?  
Sweet, incomparable Sookie, when will you end my suffering?_

_I would cherish this sweet anguish for an eternity for just one caress._

_E_

Sookie sat on the couch with her mouth open. It was the most beautifully erotic thing she had ever read and she had hundreds of romance novels to compare it to. It was so much more urgent than the other two. Did he really know about her dreams? She returned the heavy card to it's envelope and placed it carefully with the first two. Why did he keep doing this to her, it was so unlike him. Such sweet demands.

She realized that she hadn't been wrapped into a single bit of vampire politics since Bill left. No crazy requests to read people, no visits from Pam to tease her, nothing but love letters. She had to admit that was what they were, love letters. Could Eric love anyone? It seemed lately that Bill only loved his computer. Why was she even comparing the two?

She turned on the shower as hot as it would go and started washing her hair. For the first time she let her thoughts drift to Eric. Images of Eric pushing her back onto his desk, his large hands running down her body, kissing her mouth, forcing her lips to part for him as he rips her dress open. She could almost feel his mouth as she imagined him licking and kissing his way down her neck to her breast, pulling her nipple into his cool mouth and gently tugging on it.

The images were too much. Sookie let her hand roam down to her slit, gently sliding two fingers in to press her clit, softly at first then pressing harder, in her mind it is his hand between her thighs. With her left arm over her head Sookie presses her forehead against the cool wall of the shower and opens her legs wider. As the water pounds against her back she explodes in a frantic orgasm, moaning Eric's name. This was crazy - she couldn't keep living like this.

Sookie spent all day at work distracted, wondering what to do next. She resolved that she would call Bill again as soon as she got home. She needed to know when he was coming home. If she knew that then she could be strong. For the first time in weeks she declined a extra shift and drove home as the sun was setting. She raced into the house and headed straight for the phone.

She dialed and waited, knowing it was probably too early for him to be up in Seattle but needing to hear his voice on his. She almost dropped the phone when the monotone voice of the operator said that the number was no longer in service. She grabbed her spare keys to Bill's house and jumped into her car, something was wrong. As she pulled up to his front door nothing felt right. She walked up the porch steps to the front door with the keys extended out in front of her.

The door wasn't locked. She scanned around the house to see if she could hear anyone or detect any voids but came up empty. She pushed the door open and was shocked by the complete emptiness of the house. Everything was gone. The house was scrubbed clean from top to bottom and not recently, there was a fine coating of dust on the floors. She desperately moved from room to room but they were all the same - even his computer equipment was gone. She checked his resting place and the floor wouldn't budge, like it had never opened and he had never slept there. Even the bathroom was completely sterile with no trace of vanilla the bath oil they shared, just the smell of beach.

She was mad as hell but wasn't going to cry. He had been gone for almost a month and it was like his existence in Bon Temps had been erased. Why hadn't she checked the house sooner? She had been working so much that she didn't notice anything happening at his house but clearly someone or something had come and cleared everything away. She felt like a fool. What a fucking coward. He goes away, doesn't call and then vanishes into thin air. Sookie looked down and realised she was still clutching Bill's keys. She walked over to the fireplace and dropped them on the mantle. As she walked out the front door, she latched it behind her knowing she would never go back. She didn't look over her shoulder as she went to her car.

It was all she could do not to swear a blue streak as she drove back to her house. She pulled around back and stomped to her back door, slamming it behind. She was furious, storming around the kitchen. She reached up into the cupboard above the fridge and grabbed the tequila. Logically she new that drinking wasn't going to help anything but she just wanted to forget for a few hours.

She awoke on the couch in the living room with the empty bottle on the floor beside her. She had time to think even in her drunken haze. Eric would have answers but she wouldn't go to him, she knew when he would come next. She was strong enough to wait.

She arranged to have the "9th" night off on. She didn't want to take the risk and work the late shift and have Eric come in early. So two pots of coffee later she was sitting on one of the hard chairs in the kitchen, waiting. She didn't want to be too comfortable and fall asleep. Around 3:30 in the morning she heard footsteps on the attic stairs. Moments later his large blond form appeared at the bottom of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric looked like he had been caught red handed. "Lover?" he purred.

"Eric, did you know Bill was gone?" she asked quietly - her anger was long gone.

"Of course, he went to Seattle" Eric answered as he sat down at the table with her.

"No, I mean gone for good" she sighed.

"That coward" he murmured under his breath. "Sookie, what did Bill tell you?"

That bad feeling she had when she went to Bill's house was back. "He said that he had to go to Seattle for a few weeks and if anything happened I should go to you" She looked down at her folded hands on the table "is he ever coming back?"

"Lover, I thought you knew. He went back to Seattle for what he called an 'opportunity of a lifetime.' You know he used to live there?" She nodded her head and encouraged him to continue.

"Bill was one of the original founders of Microsoft. It was easy to be a programmer and work all night, he was never part of the public face of the company. He knew he couldn't stay for too long or he would be discovered so he glamored everyone and left. But he was still one of the largest shareholders"

Ahh, she thought - that is where his money came from.

"He got invited to Bill Gates retirement party after the great reveal and someone remembered him. Apparently he missed a couple people." Eric said with disgust. "They invited him back to their board, he said it was the best time of his undead life and jumped at the opportunity."

She laughed out loud "Bill really is a terrible vampire, he couldn't even get glamoring right"

"Yes darling, he really is terrible." Eric laughed with her. He reached out to touch her hand gently and quietly said "I was assured that he had explained to you that he was not returning"

They sat their for moments with neither of them speaking. Sookie gathered her courage and finally spoke. "So, the letters were because he was gone for good"

He looked her in the eyes and held her hand "I wanted you from the first time I meet you. It was Pam who suggested that for someone as special as you a gentler approach would be more successful. I hoped my letters would open your heart to me and bring you to me when you were ready. I would be lying if I told you I didn't see Bill's leaving as a window of opportunity."

"They were really beautiful" she signed. "Why every ninth day?"

"Ahh Lover - I was wondering when you would ask. I didn't want to overwhelm you with one a day and one week seemed entirely too predictable. There is a wonderful old Norse poem by Edda called the _**Skírnismál**_. In it, the God Freyr falls in love with a mortal girl, Gerd, and had to wait nine days to consummate his union to her. It is very touching." He looked very pleased with himself. "The poem reminded me of us and I decided to wait for you. I could wait nine nights. When you did not come, I returned and left you another token of my affection. I do not give up easily. You should really close that window in the attic." He smiled at her, looking clever, leaning closer to her on the table.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. "Lover, what are you thinking?" Eric said with a smile "Will you come to me?" she thought she heard him whisper.

"Eric, this is all too much. I need time to think"

He stood, still holding her hand. "Of course Lover, I will wait."

They walked to the back door together. Remembering his last letter she let go of his hand and gently caressed his face. His eyes lit up and he placed his large hand over hers and gently kissed the edge of her palm. He released her hand and and walked out the door, taking off into the sky.

Sookie stood there looking up to the stars. She was dazed by everything. Closing and locking the back door, she turned to her bedroom. There, resting on the pillow, was another letter. Even now he came was there for her. She reached for it selfishly and tore it open, not being gentle with the envelope this time.

_Lover_

I have no sweet words for you today.  
I need your everything before my self-control erupts.

I would show you just how much I crave you  
Will you come to me?  
I would push you hard against the wall and claim you.  
Will you scream my name?  
I would taste your very core.  
Will you be wet for me?  
I would bend you over my desk and capture you.  
Will you take all of me?  
I would to fuck you till you scream for me to stop.  
Will you come for me?

When will you let go and let me love you?

E

"Oh my god" she shrieked as she realised that she had let him leave and it would be dawn soon. He couldn't come back today. Sookie collapsed back into her bed. Could she love him and more importantly, could he love her? His scent was everywhere in her bedroom - he was all she could think about. She knew what she needed to do now. She drifted off to sleep and for the first time in months she did not dream. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie woke up the next day after 11. It was the first time in weeks that she slept so well. She felt like a new woman and knew in her heart what she wanted to do. She stretched and popped out of bed and went to make coffee. The phone rang, breaking her out of her happy fog.

"Hello" she chimed into the phone.

"Sookie, it's Sam. Any chance that you come come in on your day off, I hate to ask" Sam asked.

"Sorry Sam, I need some time for myself."

"Sookie, what's wrong" Sam asked with a concerned tone.

She guessed she could tell him, she just didn't want him feeling sorry for her. "Bill's gone"

"Of course, he has been gone for a few weeks" Sam responded.

"No Sam, gone and not coming back" she said. She wasn't sad - he didn't deserve it. "I need some time off"

"Of course, you've been working yourself ragged. Take a week off, we'll be fine here" She could hear his pity in his voice but she didn't want to think about it any more.

"Thanks Sam, see you in a week". Sookie hung up the phone and poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt better already. She reached into the drawer in the kitchen where her Gran had kept her stationary. She took out a simple pink note card and jotted down her thoughts.

After having a late breakfast, she put on a red bikini and picked up a trashy novel and went out to spend the afternoon in the sun. She must have drifted off. When she awoke it was after four. The book was good, the typical period piece with a innocent girl and the bad boy that comes to her town. She laugh at the though that someone could write a trashy romance about her life.

She went back into the house and made a sandwich and drank some iced tea. The cool drink felt wonderful after being out in the sun all afternoon. She cleaned everything up and went up to shower and get ready. She knew with 100% certainty what she was going to do tonight and felt alive.

Sookie got ready to go out, putting on the white sundress with the little red flowers that she had worn so many months ago. She put on her sexiest red shoes, a little make up and was ready to go.

It was just after 8 when she arrived at Fangtasia. She saw Pam at the door and didn't bother to wait in line. She walked up to the door and nodded at Pam. If Pam could smile, she was doing it now and she held the door open to Sookie.

The bar wasn't too crowded when Sookie went inside. She saw him sitting on his throne out of the corner of her eye. She didn't stop to stare or even turn to him, instead she headed towards his office at the back of the bar.

She hadn't even made it to his office door when he was beside her, holding his office door open for her. She smiled sweetly at him and walked inside. He followed her inside but didn't say anything. She perched on the corner of his desk and reached in to her over-sized handbag. She took out a small pink envelope and held her hand out to him. Eric raised an eyebrow and plucked it from her hand. He carefully opened it, taking his time to read her delicate handwriting. It took a few moments for her words to register with him.

He was in front of her in the next instant. She reach out to him and touched the sides of his face, it was her move to make and he waited. She took it. She held both sides of Eric's face and kissed him for all she was worth. There was nothing gentle about her kiss, she put everything she had into it, she didn't want there to be an ounce of confusion about her intentions. She moaned into his mouth, pushing her tongue between his lips, probing for entry. He opened his mouth and let her in, their tongues dancing with each other. His fangs were already down. Sookie smiled as they kept kissing, running her hands down his chest and around to his back, tugging him closer to her. She could feel his erection getting larger as she ground against him.

"If you don't stop your going to be in trouble lover, I don't think I can wait" Eric grunted.

"Then take me here" she replied. She could see the shock register on his face. She didn't care anymore that there was a bar full of people out there, she just wanted him.

He didn't waste a second more. Eric pushed everything off his desk and pushed her back onto it. "I have had many fantasies about fucking you in this dress, lover, forgive me." He tore the dress down the centre, letting it fall off to both side. Sookie lay bare in front of him. She hadn't worn anything under her dress, for the first time she knew exactly what she wanted and didn't want to waste a single second tonight. "Oh Sookie, your full of surprises tonight."

Eric bent over her, kissing her neck, trailing down to her breast. He took one pert nipple in his mouth and reach for her other breast with his large hand. Sookie held his head here, gripping it for everything she was worth. He pulled and licked her nipple and Sookie felt like she was on fire. He talented mouth was going to make her come by just teasing her nipples. Eric switched sides and she erupted. "Oh fuck Eric" she exclaimed as she climaxed. He was amazing and they had just started.

It took Sookie a few moments to come back down from her orgasm. Eric had moved from her breasts and came back up to kiss her mouth, hard. She reached for his shirt, tugging it off. She needed more contact with him, needed to feel more of him. Eric let her take his shirt off and instantly her hands moved to his belt. Eric smirked and said "Greedy" and she was. He let her undress him, his jeans falling to the floor. He was naked in front of her and ready, she knew he would be big but she hadn't expected this. He was huge. She reached down to stroke him, sliding her small hand around his cool, soft skin.

Eric groaned and move back over her, he slipping his talented fingers into her folds, she was so wet. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked her essence off. "Now who's greedy" she quipped back.

Eric took her remark as an invitation and his mouth descended on her mound, his tongue pushed her lips open as lapped up her wetness. He slowly licked upwards and dragged his tongue over her clit. He kept licking and pushing harder. Sookie felt herself coming undone again. She couldn't take any more.

"Please Eric" she moaned.

"Please what lover?" he responded.

"Please fuck me, please" she was begging now and he wasn't going to keep her waiting.

She could feel him sliding into her, fuck he felt amazing. She was so wet and ready it didn't take much for him to be all the way. He waited for a few moments for Sookie to adjust to his size. She was so tired of waiting and started to push against him. He took his cue from her and fucked her fast and hard. She was moving with every stroke, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. She was so close to coming again. She was covered with a fine sheen of perspiration when she let go. It was like the world stopped around her. Her orgasm milked Eric's out of him and he collapsed on top of her. She couldn't stop smiling, she hadn't let herself feel this much, this happy in a long time.

Slowly, the world around them returned and the noise of the bar filtered in. Eric slid off her, pulling her to his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Lover, that was amazing" he purred. She chuckled and said "Your not so bad yourself" she calmly replied. Sookie stood up still clinging to him. She surveyed the damage. They had made quite a mess. Her dress was gone and Eric's computer was left in pieces on the floor. She reached beside her desk for her bag and pulled out a simple sundress and a pair of panties. Eric surveyed this new Sookie. She knew exactly what she was coming to him for and was ready to accept him as he was. He reached for his jeans as she got dressed.

"What now lover? he asked, cocking his eyebrow at her. She reached for his hand and smiled. She simple replied "Come home with me"

They left the bar together and a pink note lay with the wreckage on the floor. It simply said "I'm letting go" in her feminine handwriting.

A/N: That's it for this little tale. Thanks for all of the kind words for my first fic.


End file.
